The telecommunications industry utilizes cabling in a wide range of applications. Some cabling arrangements include twisted pairs of insulated conductors, the pairs being twisted about each other to define a twisted pair core. An insulating jacket is typically extruded over the twisted pair core to maintain the configuration of the core, and to function as a protective layer. Such cabling is commonly referred to as a multi-pair cable.
Multi-pair cables are used in many applications; for example, patch cords often utilize multi-pair cables. Patch cords include connectors secured to each end of a multi-pair cable and are used to provide electrical interconnections between two pieces of equipment. The connectors are typically clamped onto the ends of the multi-pair cable.
Conventional patch cord connectors, such as RJ45 type connectors, often cannot meet the stringent electrical requirements associated with high speed signal transmission applications. Such electrical requirements can concern, for example, alien crosstalk arising from high speed signal transmissions. In most cases, the inability to meet the electrical requirements is due at least in part to inadequate retention of the connector in relation to the cable and/or cable jacket. Inadequate retention of the connector causes distortion in both the twisted pair core as well as the individual pairs of the multi-pair cable, which in turn adversely affects electrical performance.
To address the above retention problem, some more recent connector arrangements include additional securing components. The additional securing components, however, increase the manufacturing cost of both the connector and the cable in terms of added materials, machining or molding, and assembly.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such connector and cable arrangements, generally to improve attachment of a connector to a multi-pair cable, and related assembly processes.